


No homo

by yika



Category: South Park
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Mutual Pining, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 23:10:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7457389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yika/pseuds/yika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Да ладно тебе, — говорит Крейг и пихает его локтем в бок. — Давай как в прошлый раз. Классно же было.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No homo

«Пьяный Тигр» — далеко не единственный паб в Южном Парке, где бармены смотрят сквозь пальцы на дату рождения в твоем удостоверении личности в обмен на щедрые чаевые или половинку косяка. Зато достаточно странный и зачумленный, чтобы ни один из них мог не опасаться ненароком наткнуться в нем на собственных родителей. Еще бы — приличные люди не станут коротать пятничный вечер в забегаловке, где воняет прогорклым маслом и пролитым пивом, половина присутствующих дам на вид неотличима от проституток, а у заднего входа какой-то чувак, похожий на ирландского докера, толкает крэк.

— Да ладно тебе, — говорит Крейг и пихает его локтем в бок. Вполсилы, не так, как пихнул бы Клайда или Токена, потому что Твик — не Клайд и не Токен, а какое-то ебаное недоразумение из ада. — Давай как в прошлый раз. Классно же было.

В прошлый раз было классно, без вопросов. В прошлый раз они немножко пообжимались в углу между допотопным музыкальным автоматом и бильярдным столом, который какие-то умники использовали в качестве стола для бир-понга. Ничего такого — просто пошептались. Крейг с видом змея-искусителя низким хриплым голосом немного повтирал ему про то, как у него слетели все игровые настройки на последнем уровне Dragon Age. Твик с придыханием пошептал ему на ухо, как же его задрал поставщик из Литтлтона, третий раз за месяц присылающий пережаренные зерна вместо нормальных. Дальше по накатанной — наскоро разыгранная сцена размолвки, и каждый гордо удаляется в противоположный конец помещения. Крейг тогда, помнится, обосновался у стойки — девчонки из группы поддержки тут же облепили его, словно мальки — планктон. Твика отловила симпатичная блондиночка из параллельного класса. «Ты в порядке?» — спросила она, обняв его за руку, будто они лучшие друзья, а не разговаривали пару раз в библиотеке. Твик бы рассмеялся, но ее грудь, бесстыдно прижимающаяся к его предплечью, как-то сбивала с мысли. Так что он напустил на себя гордо-оскорбленный вид, тщательно отрепетированный именно для этих случаев, со вздохом кивнул...

Дальше и делать-то ничего не нужно было. Разве что успеть раздеться.

— Давай, зануда, — пристает Крейг. — Им же вообще антресоли снесет. Чуть-чуть. Без языка. Я тебе потом жвачку дам, если что.

Твик фыркает ему в плечо.

— Пиздец какой. — А потом добавляет фразу такую же обыденную и привычную, как «доброе утро» или «как делишки». Фразу, которую он за последние шесть или семь лет говорил Крейгу Такеру так же часто, как Крейг Такер говорил ее ему: — Пора с этим заканчивать.

— Ага, — так же на автомате кивает Крейг, — все, последний раз. Давай скорей, пока сюда не приперся Стэн Хуярш и не перетянул на себя всех цыпочек.

Он облокачивается о стену, по-хозяйски цепляет Твика пальцем за ремень и тянет на себя. Сто раз такое было, только в этот раз ему все равно как-то тревожно.

— Слушай, а может, не надо? — мямлит Твик. Он доверяет Крейгу на сто процентов, но это не отменяет того жизненного факта, что от происходящего у него пересыхает во рту и горят щеки. — Может, как обычно? А то, по-моему, это перебор.

— Сам ты перебор, — бубнит Такер куда-то ему в волосы.

А потом вдруг легонько прихватывает одну светлую прядку губами и тянет, и Твика продирает удушливой жаркой волной от шеи до паха.

— Серьезно, в последний раз, — успевает он пробормотать перед тем, как Крейг шепчет в ответ быстрое «ага», сгребает в горсть волосы у него на затылке, впечатывает в себя и целует.

«Чуть-чуть». Ага, конечно. Получите и не забудьте расписаться.

Горячий сладкий язык мокро скользит у него во рту. Сердце колотится в горле, перед крепко закрытыми глазами искрят бенгальские огни. Ладонь Крейга у него в волосах сжимается так сильно, что еще немножко, и он позорно заскулит. Вторая забралась под футболку и теперь лежит у него на пояснице тяжелым раскаленным кирпичом. Прямо над ремнем. И частично под. Насчет среднего пальца Твик не уверен, но мизинец и безымянный точно уже сползли под кромку его джинсов, он это совершенно отчетливо чувствует, и, ох...

Твик осознает, что умудрился толкнуться бедрами Крейгу навстречу, только когда тот с готовностью толкается в ответ и жалобно мычит что-то ему в рот, крепче вцепляясь в волосы.

Заунывное кантри из музыкального автомата, рядом с которым они устроились, вдруг сменяется начальными аккордами какого-то особенно ядерного хита Фредди Меркьюри, и они отскакивают друг от друга, словно обжегшись.

— Сволочь! — нарочито громко рявкает Такер. Так, чтобы гарантировано услышала ошивающаяся неподалеку Одри, симпатичная блондинка с хитрыми зелеными глазами и способствующим слюноотделению декольте. В расцвеченной рождественскими огнями полутьме паба Твику видно, что щеки у него горят, да и глаза какие-то странные. — Видеть тебя больше не хочу!

— Ну и лети к чертям! — в тон ему отвечает Твик. Сердце все еще колотится. Он сжимает руки в кулаки. Ладони почему-то потные. — Не больно-то и хотелось!

— Задрало тебя терпеть!

— Не тебе одному, придурок!

— Козел!

— Мудила!

Краем глаза Твик замечает, как на них посматривают Маккормик, Брофловски и Баттерс, расположившиеся в дальнем конце помещения, у игровых автоматов. Кенни закатывает глаза и делает какой-то сложносочиненный жест, который можно интерпретировать лишь как «ну вот, опять».

Зато Одри смотрит с любопытством. Вертит на пальце прядь светлых волос, а потом машинально тянет ее в рот.

— И не звони мне больше! — припечатывает он, разворачивается и уходит, не забыв напоследок задеть Крейга плечом.

Тот успевает подмигнуть ему, и тоже удаляется — в сторону Одри и бара.

Церемония состоялась.

* * *

 

— Серьезно, у девчонок от этого ноги так и раздвигаются, — говорит Крейг тоном человека, проповедующего прописные истины дебилам. — Сам подумай. Если на нее встал у педика, значит, она самая-самая, сечешь? Девчонкам только этого и надо. Чтобы кто-то дал ей почувствовать себя особенной. Они от этого сразу текут.

Клайд запихивает в рот очередную горсть чипсов и принимается пережевывать ее с крайне сосредоточенным видом. Человек, недостаточно хорошо знакомый с ним, мог бы подумать, что выражение его лица означает сомнение или недоверие. Твик знаком с ним достаточно хорошо и знает, что так Донован выглядит, когда думает.

— Ну, не знаю, — тянет Клайд наконец. — Я, конечно, в курсе, что ты перетрахал ту часть группы поддержки, которую не успел завалить Стэн Марш, только все равно как-то это странно. Не верится, что такая тактика и в самом деле работает.

— Ладно. Представь, что к тебе подкатывает шикарная цыпочка, про которую всем давно известно, что она лесбиянка. Хлопает ресничками, смотрит на тебя, как на спасителя человечества, и заводит волынку про то, что ее бросила девушка, а она, понимаешь, никогда не спала с мужиком, и очень хочет попробовать. Ты бы отказался?

По лицу Клайда понятно, что он представил ситуацию во всех подробностях и отказался бы лишь в том случае, если в тот самый момент его обожаемая тачка горела синим пламенем.

— Аргумент принят.

Крейг разводит руками — мол, что я тебе говорил.

Токен, до этого слушавший их вполуха, поднимает голову от телефона.

— У меня вопрос.

— Валяй, дружище.

— Я знаю, что вам, парни, от всего этого гейского спектакля одна сплошная выгода. Но что если...

Он на секунду сбивается и сжимает губы, как делает всегда, когда у него не получается сходу сформулировать свою мысль.

— Что если что? — спрашивает Крейг.

— Что, если один из вас влюбится? Что, если ты влюбишься? Что, если тебе захочется не только отыметь какую-нибудь цыпочку, а, ну, знаешь... встречаться с ней? Ходить с ней в кино, рассказывать ей, как прошел твой день. Встречать ее после работы и провожать домой, подлизываться к ее мамаше, покупать ей всякую херню...

— Не мели ерунды, приятель. Ходить с ней в кино, ха! Для этого у меня есть эта блондинистая задница.

И, прежде чем Твик успевает увернуться, Такер хватает его за лодыжку, подтягивает к себе и под радостный гогот Токена и Клайда демонстрирует свое умение выполнять первоклассный бойцовский захват.

— Охренеть, как смешно, — бурчит Твик, когда, красный и взлохмаченный больше обычного все-таки умудряется высвободиться. — Может, мне еще и носки тебе стирать?

Такер посылает ему сладкую улыбочку:

— Было бы неплохо.

Несмотря на то, что ему не очень нравится, как беззастенчиво Крейг использует их отношения для того, чтобы клеиться к девчонкам, Твик вынужден признать — способ работает, как часы. Да и не только в девчонках дело (хоть Крейг и обожает при каждой удобной возможности подчеркивать, что именно в них). Поток льгот и поблажек, сыпавшихся на них, словно из рога изобилия, когда они были детьми, не только не пересох к старшим классам, но и усилился.

Пару раз они предпринимали вялые попытки прекратить этот цирк. «Разбежаться» по-настоящему, прекратить строить из себя влюбленную парочку перед каждым, кто мог отвалить им за это какую-нибудь поблажку. В теории звучало прекрасно. На деле не выходило ничего хорошего. Если люди расстаются, то больше не ездят в школу вместе, не сидят рядом во время ланча, не списывают друг у друга домашнее задание и не режутся в приставку до посинения пятничными вечерами. И не засыпают потом в обнимку на ковре, перепутавшись руками и ногами, разбросав вокруг джойстики, пакеты из-под чипсов, недопитую газировку и промасленную бумагу, оставшуюся после жирных сабвеев.

На такие жертвы ни один из них не был готов.

Да и вообще. Плюсов было — тьма-тьмущая, а из минусов...

Нет, минусы, конечно, были, и, наверное, даже много. Горы, тонны минусов. Только у Твика никак не получалось их вспомнить.

Возможно, к минусам можно было отнести сны. Те самые, содержания которых он не помнил. Наверное, это было к лучшему — даже обрывков и расплывчатых образов хватало его для того, чтобы проснуться на перекрученных простынях, с прижатым к животу, ноющим от напряжения членом, и сбитым дыханием.

Что бы с ним было, если бы вместо размытых образов — тугое кольцо пальцев на его члене, знакомо пахнущие черные волосы, горячий язык, который он с готовностью встречает своим — его подсознание выдавало бы ему отчетливую картинку?

Твик полагал, что ничего хорошего.

* * *

 

Он чертовски рад, что зеленые классные доски заменили белыми. По зеленым, грифельным, пишут скрипучим мелом, а по пластиковым белым — стирающимися маркерами. Миссис Андервуд, правда, каким-то чудом умудряется скрипеть и по пластиковой доске, оправдывая твердое мнение Твика, что человека мстительнее ее на всем белом свете не сыщешь. Но все-таки даже самой сильной скрипучести маркеров далеко до скрежета мела, которым мистер Гаррисон изводил его бедные уши всю начальную школу.

Миссис Андервуд преподает историю. Гуманитарные науки всегда давались ему легко, а уж про историю и говорить смешно. Твик искренне не понимает, как Крейг умудряется раз за разом проваливаться по этому предмету. Послушать интересные рассказы про прошлое, а потом пересказать их на экзамене — что может быть проще? Ведь это заложено в самом названии предмета. «История», или «послушай, парень, что я тебе расскажу»...

Он не раз и не два озвучивал свое недоумение перед Такером, но тот лишь строил рожу и раздраженно показывал ему средний палец. Летопись его неприязни к этому предмету уходила своими корнями даже глубже, чем панический страх Твика перед синусами, косинусами и прочей непонятной херней, которой пичкал их на своих уроках мистер Уэтмор. Вот Крейг никаких проблем в сфере синусов и косинусов не имел. Было время, когда они пытались учить друг друга, однако ничего толкового из этого не вышло. У Такера не хватало на него терпения, а сам Твик по каким-то непонятным причинам никак не мог сосредоточиться, когда они, обложившись учебниками и тетрадками, сидели за одним из столов в кофейне, склонив головы над задачником так низко, что едва не соприкасались носами. Кончилось все предсказуемо — Крейг делал за него домашку по алгебре и геометрии, а Твик корябал в его тетрадях опусы про Гражданскую войну и освобождение рабов, старательно копируя его корявый почерк.

На экзаменах такое, конечно, не прокатывает. На экзаменах прокатывает другое.

Словно подслушав его мысли, Крейг кидает ему в затылок скомканный бумажный листок.

— Чего тебе? — шепчет Твик, оглядываясь через плечо.

— Чего-чего. Через два дня экзамен, а я на эту херню уже смотреть не могу. Давай руку.

Твик усмехается себе под нос. Если кто-нибудь когда-нибудь скажет ему, что на свете существуют два других человека, умеющие манипулировать окружающими так же виртуозно, как он и Такер, Твик не только ему не поверит, но еще и накажет за враки.

Он вытаскивает левую руку из кармана толстовки, и, не глядя, заводит назад. Секунда, другая — и ее сжимает сильная, широкая ладонь Крейга. Их пальцы сплетаются так естественно, как будто именно для этого и были созданы, и дальше они сидят так — строча каждый в своей тетради и держась за руки.

Отловить момент, в который эту слезодавительную идиллию замечает миссис Андервуд, не трудно. Проходя мимо их ряда, она вдруг на мгновение сбивается со скучного монотонного темпа, в котором излагает им даты мормонского восстания в Миссури, произошедшего гребаную уйму лет назад. Сбивается, даже замирает на секунду, а потом прочищает горло, и говорит дальше уже совершенно другим голосом. Более увлекательным, более сочным. Более живым.

Дураку понятно, что теперь у нее рука не поднимется вкатать Крейгу неуд. Как можно? Бедный, несчастный мальчик — он, верно, и сосредоточиться-то ни на чем другом не может, кроме своего друга, в которого так сильно влюблен. Миссис Андервуд вдруг вспоминает, как в выпускном классе изрисовывала тетрадь за тетрадью сердечками и плохонькими портретами Рэнди Марша, тогдашнего квотербека школьной футбольной команды. А ведь он даже не смотрел в ее сторону! Увивался за Шэрон, этой зубрилой с жиденькой серенькой косичкой, похожей на крысиный хвостик. Если бы смотрел, миссис Андервуд — Триша, тогда все звали ее Триша, или просто Триш — и вовсе думать забыла бы об учебе. Первая влюбленность, бушующие гормоны — та еще нервотрепка, ей ли не знать, ей ли не помнить, ей ли не понять!

Честное слово, удивительно, что у Крейга Такера вообще получается завязывать шнурки по утрам.

Она уходит к доске, поворачивается к ним спиной, и продолжает скрести на доске даты, названия мест, имена. Твик думает, что дело сделано, и руки, если по-честному, уже можно и расцепить. Однако ему не хочется. Большой палец Крейга рисует плавные кривые на внутренней стороне его ладони. Твик знает, что это значит. Это его способ сказать «спасибо, приятель». Ничего такого, это не значит ничего помимо того, что значило всегда...

Однако жар от пальцев Крейга греет его ладонь. Золотистые ниточки этого уютного, вселяющего уверенность тепла ползут вверх по запястью до самого локтя. Ныряют в рукав его толстовки, обвивают бицепсы, оплетают плечо. А потом разливаются по груди, проникают внутрь и достают до самого сердца, и Твик чувствует, что вот-вот задохнется.

Он крепче сжимает пальцы Крейга, почти не замечая этого. Тот отвечает тем же.

 

* * *

 

— Бабушка приехала, — информирует Твик странно высоким голосом, с совершенно ненормальной в такой ранний час энергией надраивая стойку. — Из Коннектикута. Господи боже мой, какой стресс!

Крейг растекся по столешнице. Ему-то, конечно, этого не понять. У Такера диапазон чувствительности, как у осинового полена. Иногда и вправду, а иногда он только притворяется, что это так. В любом случае стресс, связанный с материализацией в кофейне бабушки, которую он в последний раз видел из люльки, его разуму неподвластен.

— Башку убери!

Такер послушно передвигает голову, опущенную на скрещенные на стойке руки, на три сантиметра вправо. Твик остервенело вытирает освободившееся пространство, и Крейг немедленно перетекает обратно. Черт его знает, какого дьявола он забыл в Харбаксе в восемь часов утра в субботу, но Твик рад, что он здесь. Он бы ни за что не признался в этом вслух даже под страхом смерти, однако меланхоличная рожа этого придурка каким-то непостижимым образом вселяет в него уверенность. Всегда вселяла.

Такер пришел сюда сразу после открытия. Снаружи накрапывает то ли дождь, то ли мокрый снег, и капюшон его куртки насквозь промок, так что Крейг стянул его с головы, и теперь его черные вихры торчат, куда придется. Твику нравятся его волосы. В отличие от его собственных, они поддаются законам гравитации. Про его грязно-блондинистые патлы Крейг всегда говорит, что они выглядят так, будто каждую ночь только и ждут, когда Твик Твик отправится спать, а как только это происходят, тут же вопят: «Йу-ху! Он уснул! Вечеринка, парни!» и начинают носиться по его голове, словно солью подстреленные.

Поддавшись смутному порыву, он как раз собирается опустить ладонь Крейгу на макушку. Может быть, немного сжать пальцы, как делают, когда почесывают кошку. Только в тот самый момент, когда он уже готов занести руку, дальняя дверь, ведущая из кофейни на площадь, открывается, и, сопровождаемая матерью, вплывает бабушка.

Наверное, Твик трепетал бы перед ней, даже если бы помещение, в котором располагается кофейня, ей бы не принадлежало. Уж очень его пугают представительные дамы в дорогущих, снежно-белых шубах, с идеальными прическами, жемчугом на шее и не то чтобы презрительным — просто каким-то снисходительным взглядом.

Господи, она идет сюда. Зачем она идет сюда? Чтобы поздороваться с ним? Да он же от волнения выльет на ее шубу целый кофейник, в этом же не может быть никаких сомнений!

Такер отлипает от стола и пару раз сонно моргает в сторону дамы, чинно плывущей в их сторону, не забывая на ходу осматривать украшенные картинами стены кофейни и то и дело мазать пальцами по столам, проверяя, тщательно ли с них вытирают пыль. Морщится. Потом переводит взгляд на Твика.

— Гребаная Круэлла де Вилль. Может, бабла отвалит?

Твик нервно улыбается.

— А что. Здравая мысль.

Ритуал отточен до мелочей. Точно так же, как «ссоры» в клубах, пабах и на вечеринках. Точно так же, как держание за ручку на уроках миссис Андервуд. Тут даже целоваться не нужно. Только подержаться чуть-чуть за руки, позаглядывать друг другу в глаза, улыбаясь при этом, словно два имбецила, обронить пару слащавостей. Твик оглядывается на бабушку и уже заносит было руку, чтобы воплотить в жизнь свой давешний порыв и вплести пальцы Крейгу в волосы, когда тот вдруг выпрямляется на своем стуле, ловит его за лямку рабочего фартука и мягко, но настойчиво тянет на себя.

И это, конечно, уже не первый раз, но щеки все равно мгновенно вспыхивают. Да что там щеки — Твик чувствует, как горит все лицо, словно перцем обсыпали. Однажды в детстве он потрогал горький красный перец, что рос у миссис Донован в цветочном горшке вместо герани, а потом забыл вымыть руки и сунул палец в рот. Как же жгло тогда язык и губы! Прямо как сейчас жжет вспыхнувшее лицо, кончики пальцев и еще где-то глубоко в груди.

— Совсем не обязательно... — шепчет он внезапно севшим голосом прямо Крейгу в губы.

— Так вернее, — рассеянно бормочет Такер в ответ, сильнее тянет за лямку и целует его.

Перед глазами снова искрит, а жгучий комок в солнечном сплетении взмывает вверх, к горлу, и напрочь перекрывает Твику кислород.

Ни один из них не проверяет, смотрит ли бабушка.

Но бабла в итоге отваливают обоим.

* * *

 

Октябрь проходит, унося с собой тыквы со смешными рожицами (Твик, Руби и Клайд из года в год вырезают их с нескрываемым удовольствием — Токен и Крейг упорно делают вид, что выше таких детских забав), летучих мышей из плотного черного картона, сахарную паутину и простынных привидений. Осточертевшая морось сменяется густыми снежными хлопьями, лужи — сугробами, свалка на заднем дворе у Маккормиков — чистенькой белой равниной с редкими холмиками, в которых и не заподозришь укрытые снегом останки старого раздолбанного бьюика Кевина. Короткие шортики Одри сменяет шерстяная юбка, вечно перекрученные черте как рубашки Твика — не менее перекрученные свитера. Голые ветви деревьев обрастают пушистой белой бахромой, и как и всегда в ноябре, у "Крейга и этих парней" напрочь отбивает желание высовывать нос из дома без уважительной причины.

Тринадцатое ноября выпадает на пятницу, и они вчетвером оккупируют гостиную Твиков, пока мистер и миссис Твик пропадают в своей обожаемой кофейне. По телевизору один за другим идут черно-белые ужастики из тех, что больше смешат тебя, чем пугают. Глупость главных героев этого отстоя не поддается измерению. Клайд поминутно ржет, глядя на сияющий в темноте экран и горстями запихивая в рот картофельные чипсы, Токен ковыряет вилкой в остатках лазаньи — такой огромной, что ее не смогли прикончить четверо голодных семнадцатилетних пацанов, хоть и подошли к делу со всей ответственностью. На ковре между ними лежит пепельница, в ней — несколько раздавленных окурков. В другое время Твик непременно психанул бы по этому поводу, потому что если хоть немножко пепла просыплется на ковер, его мать этого не пропустит, нет, сэр, и это уж не говоря о запахе. Однако сейчас ему так хорошо, спокойно и удобно, что заставить его сдвинуться с места или открыть рот не смогло бы, наверное, и целое нашествие кальсонных гномов.

Он лежит на диване, вытянув одну ногу на подлокотник, а вторую подвернув под себя. Его спина прижата к груди Крейга, в макушку упирается его острый подбородок, а руки и ноги Такера обвивают его, словно щупальца кракена — рыбацкую шхуну. Одна теплая ладонь пробралась ему под свитер и теперь лениво рисует невидимые узоры у него на боку. В том самом месте, где заканчиваются ребра и начинается та нежная, по-особенному чувствительная кожа, от прикосновений к которой ему хочется извиваться, скулить и часто-часто дышать через рот. Сверху вся эта конструкция заполирована зеленым в коричневую полоску пледом, который Крейг натянул себе на плечи, словно индеец. И Твику никогда, никогда за всю его недолгую, зато наполненную всяческими приключениями и стрессами жизнь, еще не было так офигенно.

— Бро, — вдруг задумчиво зовет Токен, и Твик макушкой чувствует, как Крейг поворачивает к нему голову. — Бро, я ничего не имею против, но все-таки задам тебе один вопрос из чистого любопытства. Перед нами-то зачем?

Пальцы на его боку замирают. Твик моментально цепенеет под обнимающей его поперек груди рукой. Даже дышать перестает. Изо всех сил борется с желанием зажмуриться. Как в детстве, когда тени от веток растущего рядом с окном платана в лунную ночь казались ему скрюченными пальцами. Токен что, совсем с ума навернулся? Они ведь выросли вместе. Он же прекрасно знает, что между ними четырьмя, в их персональной микровселенной, которую парни вроде Стэна Марша называют «Крейг и эти ребята», есть вещи, о которых не говорят.

Например, то, что если бы не его футбольная стипендия, Клайду ни за что не удалось бы получить место даже в самом занюханном колледже самого занюханного штата, потому что даже самый занюханный колледж самого занюханного штата не станет брать к себе чувака, уверенного, что Авраам Линкольн — это какая-то норвежская метал-группа. Например, то, что Бебе, которая встречалась с Токеном весь прошлый год и часть этого, изменяла ему направо и налево, и знали об этом все, кому было не лень заглянуть под дверь туалетной кабинки во время большой перемены. Например, то, что миссис Такер периодически закидывается ксанаксом, а отец Клайда не дурак просадить в покер все, что под руку подвернется.

Например, то, что иногда они забывают, что только притворяются, будто влюблены друг в друга.

Крейг выпускает его из объятий, отползает подальше и награждает Токена взглядом, способным прожечь дыру в асфальте. Самый спокойный и уравновешенный из их компании, Блэк выдерживает его совершенно спокойно. Твик знает, что Крейг терпеть не может, когда у кого-то получается переиграть его в гляделки, и мысленно подбирается, готовясь к незапланированным разборкам. Клайд, забыв про ужастик, тоже пялится на них во все глаза, очередная горсть чипсов застыла на полпути ко рту.

Однако вместо того чтобы огрызнуться, разозлиться, послать Токена в определенное место по определенному маршруту и посоветовать ему произвести там определенные действия с болонкой своей мамочки, Крейг вдруг опускает глаза и пожимает плечами.

— Не знаю, чувак, — говорит он, и голос у него такой странный, такой откровенный и как будто растерянный, что Твика будто обухом по голове вдаривает. — Ты прав. Извини. Задумался.

Все те полчаса, что остались до окончания фильма, Твик проводит, замерев столбиком в своем углу дивана, дыша через раз и пытаясь уговорить свое сердце перестать совершать затяжные прыжки в живот и обратно.

 

* * *

 

Денверские «Ястребы» встретились с бостонскими «Ред Сокс» на ярко освещенном прожекторами поле. По мнению Твика — чтобы с позором изгнать их обратно в серый дождливый Мэн, по мнению бармена за стойкой «Пьяного тигра» — чтобы как следует отхватить по морде. Старенький телевизор, транслирующий игру, надрывается прямо над стойкой. Возбужденным крикам комментатора вторят завсегдатаи паба, музыкальный автомат в углу орет очередное старое кантри, визжат и чирикают девчонки, поддатая компашка Стэна Хуярша громко и нецензурно обсуждает что-то за одним из столиков. Что именно, Твику не слышно. Наверняка какую-то херню. В «Тигре» сегодня слишком людно, и вычленить из всего этого мракобесия отдельные слова у него не получается.

Он уговорил уже две пинты и доканчивает третью. Крейг может выжрать в два раза больше и глазом не моргнуть, но он — не Крейг, а ебаное недоразумение из ада, которого неприлично быстро развозит от спиртного. Наверное, если бы Такер был здесь, то помог бы ему...

Провидение подслушивает его мысли и решает интерпретировать их как руководство к действию: высокий барный стул рядом с ним отодвигается от стойки, и на него влезает он самый — единственный и, мать его, неповторимый.

— Здорово, малявка, — говорит Крейг и по привычке устраивает тяжелую руку у него на плечах. Твик, вообще-то, старше его на несколько месяцев, но Такер все равно часто ведет себя так, будто он — неразумная малышня, за которой нужен глаз да глаз, иначе непременно вляпается в неприятности. — Что это с тобой?

— Ничего особенного.

— Выкладывай, дубина.

— Я же сказал — ничего! — Твик раздраженно передергивает плечами, и Такер послушно убирает руку. Не стоит, конечно, срываться на нем — он же не виноват, что Твик чувствует себя, как пришелец, у которого в этой вселенной нет и не может быть своего места. Он оборачивается к Крейгу и пытается загладить резкость улыбкой. Выходит кривовато. — Просто мне... Просто мне одиноко.

Сказать такое — значит самовольно обрушить на собственную глупую голову целую лавину подколов и насмешек. Они — мальчишки, старшеклассники, они — «Крейг и эти ребята», и они живут в Южном Парке, а значит, не имеют права распускать сопли без уважительной причины. С уважительной причиной — тоже не всегда. И разбрасываться такими надрывными пафосными фразами — точно нет. Сейчас Крейг рассмеется и спросит, ПМС ли у него, или он просто с утра забыл свои яйца на прикроватной тумбочке.

Крейг не смеется. Он возвращает руку на его плечо, пальцы осторожно почесывают загривок.

— Но ведь я пришел, — говорит он, и в голосе его столько недоумения, что Твик с трудом удерживается от того, чтоб хмыкнуть. «Но ведь я пришел. Как тебе может быть одиноко, если я здесь?» Добро пожаловать на планету «Крейг».

— Да. Ты пришел. — Он прикладывается к своему пиву. Для этого приходится немного запрокинуть голову, и пальцы, поглаживающие его шею, зарываются глубже в отросшие волосы. Твик прикрывает глаза и велит себе запомнить это мгновение. Запомнить момент, в который он собственноручно все испортил. — Иногда рядом с тобой я чувствую себя еще более одиноким, чем когда вокруг никого нет.

Бармен за стойкой протирает стаканы полотенцем — таким грязным, что Твик и пол бы им вымыть побрезговал. За одним из столов кучка готов громко распевает пьяными голосами «La resistance». Клайд размахивает кулаками у бильярдного стола и, кажется, собирается расквасить кому-то физиономию.

Крейг смотрит ему в глаза очень пристально.

— Так. Ладно. — Такер вынимает из его руки почти пустой стакан «Бада», залпом допивает оставшееся на донышке и грохает им о стойку. — Прекрати сосать эту гадость, она плохо на тебя влияет. Пошли.

Крейг утягивает его в один из потайных уголков бара, куда почти не доплескивает свет. Кладет ладонь ему на грудь. Твик смотрит вниз — на его темном свитере ладонь похожа на бледную морскую звезду. Такер разводит пальцы, и сходство усиливается.

— Поцелуй меня, — вдруг говорит он, и Твик, конечно, и сам прекрасно знает, что именно для этого они здесь уединились, однако слышать такое все равно странно. Крейг такого не говорит, они такого не говорят, по крайней мере, не друг другу и не наедине. И не таким голосом. Вот на людях — другое дело, это пожалуйста, но только не когда слышать одного может только другой, и только не когда ладонь Крейга вдруг сжимается у него на груди, пальцы сгребают свитер в горсть и тянут на себя, близко, еще ближе, ему приходится сделать еще шаг, качнуться навстречу, вскинуть руки и вцепиться Крейгу в плечи, чтобы удержать равновесие, и, ох, господи, ох, черт подери...

Осторожность, с которой Крейг целует его, вышибает все мысли из головы. Ощущение такое, будто после долгого и мерзопакостного дня он наконец заполз в теплую постель и опустил голову на подушку. Ощущение такое, будто он разворачивает рождественский подарок, ожидая найти внутри какую-нибудь глупость вроде книги или новых джинсов, а коробка вдруг начинает шевелиться в его руках и он понимает, что это щенок. Ощущение такое, будто он глотнул первоклассного кофе. Ощущение такое...

Когда он приходит в себя, обе его ладони каким-то неведомым образом передислоцировались с плеч Крейга в его жесткие черные волосы, губы горят, дыхание сбилось, а в паху тяжело и горячо. Паника прошивает его с ног до головы. Забылся. Он забылся! Он пытается отшатнуться, но Крейг не позволяет — крепче вцепляется в него и судорожно выдыхает на ухо:

— Нет.

«Ястребы» вырываются вперед еще на два очка. Паб взрывается радостными криками и аплодисментами. Звуки очень громкие, но Твик слышит их, будто сквозь толщу воды. Зато шепот Крейга — отчетливей некуда.

— Чувак, ты охренел?

— Да. Нет. Не знаю. — Крейг утыкается лицом ему в волосы и шумно сглатывает. В горле у него щелкает. — Пожалуйста.

Наверное, бывают дети, которым на Рождество и в самом деле дарят щенков, а не занудные книги или джинсы. Но он никогда не принадлежал к их числу, поэтому с силой пихает Крейга в плечо и заставляет посмотреть на себя.

— Там Одри, — объясняет он ему, как маленькому. — Та цыпочка из библиотеки. И еще пара ее подружек. Та рыжая, что продает фрозен-йогурт в торговом центре. Ну, ты в курсе.

— Я в курсе, — соглашается Крейг. Некоторое время молчит, а потом говорит так, как будто признается ему в самой сокровенной из всех своих тайн: — Мне похуй.

Твик смотрит на него очень пристально и очень долго. По крайней мере, ему так кажется. Достаточно пристально и достаточно долго, чтобы разглядеть то, что любой другой сразу отнес бы к разряду научной фантастики: Крейг Такер испытывает эмоции. Твик не может сказать конкретно, что именно его выдает. Возможно, сжатые кулаки, возможно, мазки яркого румянца на щеках, возможно, странное, какое-то загнанное выражение глаз. Наверное, если бы он попялился подольше, то смог бы прийти к какому-нибудь осмысленному выводу, но Крейг вдруг шипит сквозь стиснутые зубы:

— Давай же, твою мать.

И их с яростной силой бросает навстречу друг другу.

 

* * *

 

Когда они шагают из «Тигра» в сторону переулка, где Клайд припарковал свою ненаглядную тачку, Крейг крепко держит его за руку. Точно так же, как держал всегда, с тех пор, как они были детьми.

Когда Токен сдает назад, выруливает на проезжую часть и направляет ягуар в сторону центра, Крейг прячет лицо у него на шее и дышит — глубоко и порывисто, как будто после долгих дней в затхлой комнате оказался, наконец, на свежем воздухе.

Перебравший Клайд на переднем сидении играет в кенди-краш и не реагирует на внешние раздражители. Токен, рулящий чужой дорогущей машиной с завораживающей небрежностью, кидает на них взгляд в зеркальце дальнего вида:

— Может, наконец трахнетесь? Ну, знаете, для достоверности?

Глаза его улыбаются.

— Отличная идея, — бормочет Крейг. Он целует везде, куда может дотянуться — в подбородок, в шею, то и дело задевает губами ухо. Твик смеется, упирает ладонь ему в лоб и пытается оттолкнуть, но с тем же успехом можно пытаться вручную остановить прущий во весь опор экскаватор.

Горячая ладонь ползет по внутренней стороне его бедра, все выше и выше, и панический ужас у Твика в груди мешается с пузырящимся, неконтролируемым восторгом.

 

* * *

 

В доме Твиков горит свет. Видит бог, папа с мамой всегда рады видеть Крейга, но прямо сейчас ни одному из них не хочется с ними расшаркиваться и отвечать на бесконечные вопросы о том, как прошел вечер. Самообладания, проверенного на прочность пятнадцатиминутной поездкой в машине, хватает лишь на то, чтобы не вынести дверь в кофейню, а воспользоваться ключом.

Знакомые с детства запахи жареных кофейных зерен, горячего молока, пряностей и корицы ударяют в нос. Вокруг темно, если не считать оранжевого света уличных фонарей, доплескивающего снаружи. Такер захлопывает за ними дверь — над головой жалобно звякает колокольчик — и Твик тут же оказывается зажатым между ней и Крейгом.

Он вцепляется в него не на жизнь, а на смерть. Запускает пальцы под чужую толстовку, царапает спину, целует так горячо, жадно и яростно, как всегда мечтал. Крейг скулит ему в рот, и от этого жалобного, отчаянного звука у Твика дергается болезненно напряженный член и плывет перед глазами.

— Помнишь... ох, черт... помнишь, что говорил директор? — шепчет он, пока Крейг дрожащими руками пытается расстегнуть его ремень. Ему, наверное, стоит помочь, или, по крайней мере, не мешать, но перестать толкаться навстречу пальцам, то и дело задевающим его каменный стояк, решительно невозможно.

— Помню. — Ремень бряцает о пол. Крейг выталкивает верхний болт на его джинсах из петли. К молнии даже прикасаться не нужно — расходится сама собой. — «Твик, можно, я потрогаю твой член?»

Он бубнит, пародируя свой собственный гнусавый выговор ребенка с вечно забитым носом, и, несмотря на то, что если он не кончит в ближайшие несколько минут, то, наверное, просто умрет, Твик прыскает ему в плечо.

— «Можно», — пищит он, давясь от смеха, а потом вдруг задыхается, потому что Крейг стонет и крепко сжимает его прямо через влажное от смазки нижнее белье.

Бенгальские огни перед крепко сомкнутыми глазами сменяются праздничным салютом в честь четвертого июля, Рождества, успешной колонизации Марса и второго пришествия.

 

* * *

 

— Знаете, чуваки, о чем я думаю? — задумчиво говорит Кенни Маккормик на следующее утро, наблюдая за тем, как дымные колечки от его сигареты тают в свежем морозном воздухе.

— Как бы вдуть Одри из библиотеки, — отвечает Картман своим любимым тоном «да уж, тоже мне, нашлась неразрешимая задачка».

Кайл прыскает, закашливается, и Стэн в наказание отбирает у него сигарету.

— Нет, — все так же задумчиво тянет Кенни. — Ну, в смысле, и об этом тоже, но сегодня утром я проснулся, и будто понял что-то. Мне было ебаное откровение.

— Поделись с нами, о просветленный, — благоговейно просит Стэн. Он, Кайл и Картман тут же кривляются и воздевают к Кенни руки, будто он — посланник божий на этой грешной земле.

— Серьезно, парни, — отмахивается тот. — Я все понял. Твик и Такер, так? Так вот, все это — чистая дурилка. Блеф, сечете? Ни хрена они не вместе. И никогда не были. Просто притворяются, чтобы все глядели на них и пускали сопли умиления.

На несколько минут на ступеньках веранды дома Картманов, где они собрались, воцаряется оглушительная тишина.

— Точно, — взрывается вдруг Картман и трясет в воздухе толстым, как сосиска, пальцем. — Точно, лопни мои яйца. Это же очевидно! Какого дьявола мы раньше об этом не додумались? Эти мудилы столько лет всему городу лапшу на уши вешали! Нет уж, я этого так не оставлю! Надо немедленно разоблачить этих мудозвонов! Брофловски, Марш, поднимайте задницы! Пошли, пацаны!

На другом конце Южного Парка Крейг Такер и Твик Твик, лишь недавно уснувшие после долгой и адски горячей ночи, исполняют совершенно синхронный фейспалм, даже не просыпаясь.


End file.
